The First Last Kiss
by Ankoku Ai
Summary: [One shot, Riza's POV] Roy x Riza Después de muchos años sin verlo, se reencuentran,pero en una situación cercana a la muerte... mal summary u,u lo cambiaré después.Dedicado a mi amiga Franca :D


The First Last Kiss

**Una**** de mis historias favoritas. La hice para una competencia…y no gané,**

**porque era muy triste y sangrienta creo yo…así son en mi colegio o-o Pero en realidad la hice para mi amiga Franca…espero que le guste…ya lo ha leído, pero ahora lo estoy publicando n.n Dejen reviews, es un Riza's POV y un one shot. Es mi primer fic de FMA espero que les guste n.n**

Para Franca

Era él? Era realmente él? Me temo que la respuesta era sí… Aunque se encontraba a menos de diez metros, no me había notado, a pesar de que yo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Me costaba creer que la persona que tenía al frente era mi mejor amigo. Estaba aquí…en la guerra. Como en los viejos tiempos…excepto por una cosa, él era el enemigo…

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que había dejado el ejército. Nunca nos dio razón alguna, fue muy repentino. Pero aunque le insistí…nunca lo pude convencer. Acaso esta era la razón? Nos había traicionado? Me había traicionado?

'TENIENTE HAWKEYE!' escuche un fuerte grito que me sacó de mi estado de trance… 'Si señor!' respondí 'Estás holgazaneando? Esto es una guerra teniente!' dijo 'Lo se señor! No volverá a pasar!' dije firmemente…pero seguía pensando en él…

Entre todo el caos…escuché un disparo en particular. Al voltear a ver…ya era muy tarde. En el suelo yacía el cuerpo muerto de la Teniente Ross. Dirigí mi mirada hacía el ejecutor de Maria Ross…en frente mío…con la pistola todavía en mano…Roy…Mustang…

'TENIENTE HAWKEYE! DISPARE!!' ordenó el jefe lleno de ira, 'Pero señor…El teniente coronel Mustang está allí! 'respondí 'Él mató a la teniente Ross…en el momento en el que él decidió unirse al ejército enemigo dejó de ser uno de los nuestros Hawkeye!' argumentó 'Pero…' dije 'Deja de justificarlo y dispara! Es una orden!' gritó 'Si señor…' respondí.

Bajé la cabeza y mientras lloraba la subí, cerré los ojos y tiré del gatillo… 'Perdóname Roy…' murmuré mientras seguía llorando.

La bala le dio justo en el estómago, por lo que inmediatamente se empezó a desangrar. Solamente en ese momento me vio. Impulsivamente empecé a correr hacia él, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez…El jefe trató de impedirlo…sin resultado alguno…

Al correr sentí como las balas rozaban mi piel. Sólo una dio en el blanco. Al recibir el impacto del disparo en mi espalda me desplomé y caí encima de Roy, lo que hizo que vomitara sangre. Permanecimos un momento en silencio, en el que, a pesar del ruido, pude escuchar el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo sus pulmones por sobrevivir. Sin duda los dos moriríamos aquí…

'Teniente Coronel Mustang!' dije con un hilo de voz 'Teniente Hawkeye!' respondió con la poca voz que le quedaba. Ambos reímos. Aquello no duró mucho a causa del dolor. 'Sigues siendo muy buena con las armas…eh Hawkeye!' observó 'Si…eso creo señor…' dije, no muy orgullosa.

Bajé la mirada, Roy lo notó… ' Que te pasa Riza?' preguntó amablemente 'Lo siento Roy…!' dije llorando ' No te preocupes…sólo eras un simple soldado siguiendo órdenes…lo puedo entender…Así es la vida de los militares…' dijo…los dos sonreímos.

'Oye…Ri…za' dijo mientras se esforzaba para poder hablar 'Si…dime…' respondí 'Te…a…mo' dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Sonreí. 'Yo también Roy…' al decir esto nos miramos…luego me acercó a sus labios y me besó…al sepáranos volvió a vomitar sangre. 'ROY! ROY!' grité desesperada…sabía que era su hora 'Estoy…bien…Ri…za…no…te preocupes…' mintió 'No! No estás bien!' grité con lágrimas en los ojos…

'Teniente Hawkeye…permiso para retirarse…' dijo 'No! Permiso denegado! No me dejes!... Ahora no Roy!' le grité 'Te mejorarás…y nos casaremos…y tendremos hijos Roy! No…no me dejes!' dije desesperadamente 'No te dejaré Riza…nos volveremos a encontrar…en el infierno…te buscaré…hasta encontrarte…lo prometo…' dijo llorando. Lo besé tiernamente…lo miré…ya era muy tarde…me quedé abrazada a su cuerpo pálido…mirando sus deslucidos ojos…tratando de encontrar algo de vida en ellos…

Lloré y lloré sobre su cuerpo desfallecido…y no paré…hasta quedarme dormida en un profundo sueño…un sueño…eterno… 'Nos volveremos a encontrar Roy…en el infierno…es una promesa…sellada con sangre…' pronuncié con mi último aliento de vida…

FIN

**Que les pareció? O-o dejen reviews por favor,**

**Ankoku Ai**


End file.
